


Stand By Me

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: (except for Regis' death. that we just make worse), (for fun and definitely not for profit), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, Luna lives, M/M, Misuse of Sense8 Powers, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Politics, Sense8 AU, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The Kings of Lucis always have a Cluster.  Noct's is born in the aftermath of his attack.  It takes them a while to all come together but they get there eventually.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 19





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AUDIO ONLY WORK. There is no text.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Stand%20By%20Me.mp3) | 1:32:24 | 63.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Stand By Me_ by Florence + The Machine

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
